The Good Son
by JuliaBeth
Summary: Life isn't fair when you're the good son but not the favorite. He stayed home. He got married. He helped run the ranch. He's done everything he should, so why is Colt still the favorite one? Sometimes he just feels like picking up and running. If not for River, he would. A/U: Rooster is married. Rated for language.
1. Another Day in Paradise

A/N: I own nothing.

A/N: A/U.

* * *

"River, wake up. Come on, Baby, wake up."

River Bennett opened her eyes and looked at the clock.

"Rooster," she sighed. "It's four thirty in the morning."

"You married a rooster, what do you expect?" he replied with a laugh. He kissed her neck and ran his hand up her leg. "I want you."

"I want to sleep," she whined, but was already turning toward him.

"I don't see why we can't both get what we want," he replied.

She snorted with laughter. "You're an idiot." She slipped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. Truth was, she didn't mind the early wake up, besides, she knew he would be up for work at 5 so it wasn't that early for him. "I love you, Jamie."

"I love you, too," he said, pushing her night shirt up her legs. "Can we do it now?"

"So romantic too," she rolled her eyes. "How did I ever get so lucky?"

* * *

When she woke up again, it was half past eight. She always slept in on Fridays. She had to work late on Thursdays, getting both the bills out to clients and payroll out to the employees for her Grandfather's veterinary clinic. Last night, it had been past one when she'd finally gotten to bed. But, Granddaddy did give her Friday, as well as the weekends off, so she didn't mind too much. She took a shower and padded downstairs in her bare feet. A fire was roaring in the fire place of the old ranch house and there was coffee in the pot.

She poured a cup of coffee, doctored it heavily with cream and sugar then took her laptop over to the big chair by the fire and curled up with a blanket to do the books for ranch.

It never took long this time of year. After paying all the bills were paid there was little left. In fact, she thought as she stared at the numbers in front of her, they would be about fifty dollars short of even paying all the bills this month. Cows could go to market in two more months, but until then, it was going to be tight.

She stared at the computer, trying to decide how to make the numbers come out even. They could delay payment to the feed store again. The owner always offered credit to ranchers this time of year, but they had done that last three months and she hated telling Mr. Beau that he needed to go in sign the promissory note every month.

Finally, she got online and pulled up her and Rooster's private bank account. They had about two thousand in checking and fifteen thousand in savings. When they moved in with Beau six months before, they had four thousand in checking and twenty five in savings, but this wasn't the first time she had used their private accounts to bail Iron River out. She sighed and paid the utilities and feed store off online before pulling Mr. Beau's check book out of her brief case and wrote out checks for everything else.

She smiled, remembering the first time Mrs. Maggie had seen her do that to pay Dale after he'd come out to deliver a breech calf.

"Damn," Maggie said. "He must really trust you. We were married three years before he let me write a check on the Iron River account."

River had laughed. "Well, I guess it pays to have a daughter-in-law who is an accountant."

"Yeah, that you're an accountant is probably a strike against you in his book," Maggie shot back. She kissed the top of River's head. "But I love you, Sweetie."

River got back to work on a few more accounts that she worked for on the side of her granddaddy's veterinary clinic and the ranch. It was just past eleven when she got done. The fire was down to embers and what was left of her coffee had long since grown cold. She put away her computer and stood up, stretching. She folded her blanket and took her cup over to the sink. She washed the few dishes in there, made a new pot of coffee, then started lunch. Lunch was at exactly twelve pm. Dinner was at six. Breakfast was whenever Mr. Beau decided it was time for him and Rooster to get to work.

She was bent down, getting a pan out of a low cabinet when she heard the back door open and shut.

"Damn that's a fine sight. Stay just like that," Rooster smirked. He set the firewood he was carrying beside the fireplace before walking over and swatting her behind lightly.

"Jamie," she said, trying to sound irritated. She stood up and he pushed her back against the counter, kissing her, and sliding his hands under the edge of her sweater.

"Oh, your hands are cold, get them off me," she squealed. "Go stoke the fire and warm up." she pushed him away.

"Yes ma'am," he laughed, grabbing her rear again as he walked away.

She rolled her eyes and shook her head. They had been married fifteen years but he

acted like they were still high school most days.

"What are you doing this afternoon?" he asked, walking up behind her and slipping his arms around her waist as she cooked. "I'm supposed to go check the fence line at the north end. Want to go with me?" He dipped his head to kiss the hollow of her neck.

"Wish I could," she replied, reaching one hand up to her run her fingers through his curly hair. "But I have to do the shopping and I told Ms. Maggie I would fill in for Marie at the bar tonight."

"So, we're going to sex in the office again is what you're saying," he said.

"If you're a good boy," she replied with a grin. "Here, set the table. The sooner lunch is over, the sooner I'll be waiting for you at the bar."

* * *

"Where is River?" Rooster asked.

"Kitchen," Maggie said, not taking her eyes off Colt.

Rooster went behind the bar, through the doors to small kitchen. He stopped and watched with a smile. River had her earbuds in, lost in her own little world, dancing to the music only she could hear as she cleaned up the grill. She jumped when he touched her but he pulled her in arms and moved her across the floor in slow two step. Seeing it was just him, she smiled and put her arms around his neck letting him lead her for a moment before stopping and pulling her earbuds out.

"Hey, babe," she said. "What's up?"

"Well, I was going to tell you to come see Colt, but now I think I want to visit the office," he smirked.

"Colt's home?" she asked.

"He has a tryout in Denver tomorrow and needed a place to stay," he answered.

"How did that go?"

"As bad as you think and then some," he replied.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. If Colt's here, Dad's not mad at me," Rooster shrugged. "Come on and say hi."

"There's my favorite sister-in-law," Colt said as River walked into the bar room.

She hugged him and let him kiss her cheek. "How are you, Colt?"

"Good, good," he said. "Got a tryout tomorrow."

"Yeah, Jamie told me that," she said. "Good luck. I better get back to work."

* * *

When River got home, all the lights in the barn were on. A heifer was in labor and the calf was stuck.

"Need me to call Granddaddy?" she asked.

"Not yet," Beau answered. "If Colt can't get the ropes on we may have to though."

"I'll get it," Colt snapped.

"Let me know," she said. She walked in the house.

"Hi." Heather Roth was sitting on the sofa.

"Hi," she said.

"I'm waiting for Colt," Heather said.

"I figured," River said. "You know, Colt's going to be busy for a while and well, he's not going to smell too good when he comes back in."

"That's okay," she answered. "I don't mind waiting. It's Colt Bennett after all."

"Yeah, okay," River replied with a shake of her head. Maybe it was because she'd been with Jamie since Colt was just a skinny geeky guy with acne, but she never got the whole 'Colt Bennett' phenomenon. In eighth grade Colt had been just Colt. Then in his first high school football game in ninth grade, he ran for a touchdown from the other team's ten yard line, won the game, and became the town hero. She filled the coffee maker and turned it on, knowing Beau and Jamie would want some after being out. "Want some coffee?"

"Oh, no ma'am," Heather said. "Thanks though."

"Well, if you change your mind, cups are in that cabinet," she pointed. "I'm going to take a bath. I smell like the bar."

"It was good to see you ma'am," Heather said, cheerfully.

Ma'am. The woman about to sleep with Colt called her ma'am. She quickly showered and got ready for bed.

She was almost asleep when Jamie finally came inside.

"Everything okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, Carla and calf are fine," he said. "Colt is a different story."

"Well, Heather will solve his problems I'm sure," she yawned.

"Not if she smells him," Rooster laughed.

"Apparently that doesn't matter when it's Colt Bennett."

"She hasn't smelled that stink."

"You didn't give him a glove?" River laughed.

"What fun would that be?" He grinned.

River laughed again. "She called me ma'am. Twice. Colt is dating someone young enough to think she should call me ma'am."

"Well, you may be old enough to be a ma'am to her, but she's sleeping with Colt so you know her judgment isn't the best," Rooster said, sliding into bed beside her. "Besides, even if you are a ma'am, you're the hottest ma'am I know."

"Idiot," she laughed.

* * *

Please R and R.


	2. Close Enough to Perfect

A/N: I own nothing.

A/N: A/U.

* * *

"Good morning, Granddaddy," River said, walking into the vet clinic.

"Good morning, Darling," Dale Rivers said. He gave her a hug. "How's my girl this morning?"

"I'm good."

"Beau get that calf out?"

"Yeah. Colt did."

"A colt?" Dale questioned.

"Turn on your hearing aids, Granddaddy," River commanded loudly.

"I don't need them," Dale replied.

"Sure, Pop," she replied. She headed back to her office. She wasn't in the mood to argue. Colt's one night stand had to ask her for a ride back into town this morning since Colt had left early and hadn't bothered to tell her that. Still, she had gushed about Colt like he was the second coming. She was definitely star-struck.

Finally she got around to asking, "How long have you and Rooster been married?"

"Fifteen years," River answered.

"Wow. You must have been really young. I remember my sister Darlene used to have the biggest crush on him," Heather laughed. "Like one of my earliest memories is my next oldest sister teasing her about it. I think I was like three. Darlene is your age isn't she? Did you know her?"

"Actually, she's Jamie's age," River said, tightly. Darlene Roth had been a burr in their relationship in high school and had never really stopped. It had started with her offering to make out with him on the bus on the way back from an away football game when they were juniors and had increased to her offering to pay him for fixing the brakes on her truck with a certain sexual favor just three months ago.

"Oh. Anyway. She was so mad when he started dating you."

River nodded. "Well, a lot of people were surprised," she said flatly. "Oh, look. It's your house." She pulled into a small drive.

"Thanks for the ride," Heather said brightly. She hopped out of the car, then leaned back inside. "Okay, so I feel sort of pathetic asking this, but could you maybe give Colt my number? I mean, I know he probably 'forgot' it on purpose, but still." She handed River a slip of paper. "Thanks so much. For everything."

"Sure." River said.

As she sat her desk, halfheartedly tapping at the keys on her computer, she thought about what she'd told Heather. It was true. She wasn't the type of girl Rooster had usually gone for. She wasn't tall and blonde with impossibly long legs. She was a short brunette with muscular legs from hours spent on horseback. She wasn't a cheerleader. She had been in the band. Dance line. But still, in the band. She'd been a barrel racer from the time she could sit astride a horse. Granddaddy had seen to that, buying her a horse the day she was born. Her father had died when she was baby and her mother hadn't been what you would call a stable parent, so Dale and Charlene had practically raised her out there on the ranch next to Iron River. Even when her mama had been around, they'd lived with her grandparents. She had even been named after Dale, her mama taking the name River from her maiden name of Rivers. Granddaddy had hated when Rooster Bennett had started coming around but it was his own fault. After all, it was his horse that thrown her that day. If not for that accident, Rooster Bennett probably wouldn't have look at her twice.

* * *

1997

Rooster Bennett was cussing under his breath as he drove his four-wheeler towards the north forty fence. Dale Rivers had come by earlier that day and told Beau that he might want to check his fences because Dale's ranch foreman had seen some cattle with the Iron River brand mixed in with his the day before so Beau had told Rooster to do it. Of course, Colt couldn't do it. Colt had to spend hours throwing a football at the side of the house. It wasn't like Rooster didn't have other things to do. He had wanted to go over to his buddy Ray's house and work on his new Mustang. Well, new to Ray. It was long past new and was going to take a ton of work to even run. But no, Rooster had to fix the damn fence because the great Colt Bennett had to practice.

He pulled up parallel to fence line and started driving down it slowly, checking for damage. That's when he saw something laying in the tall grass. Getting closer, he realized it was someone, it was River Evans, Dale's granddaughter.

"Hey, River. Hey, River!" he called out, stopping to tighten a section of loose barbed wire. She didn't even acknowledge him. Whatever. She was weird anyway. He was just being polite, letting her know he was there. No telling what she was doing. Probably counting dandelion leaves or something equally as useless. Or just escaping Dale. He knew he would if he had live with that grumpy old bastard. He made quick work of that section of fence, hoping that if he got done in time, Beau would let him go over to Ray's anyway.

Before he left, he looked back at River and realized that she hadn't moved in the ten minutes that he'd been working and now that he really looked at her, she was laying in a strange position. Not to mention, it was kind of odd for her to be that far out, even if she was just avoiding her grandparents.

"Hey, River!" He practically yelled this time. "River! Are you okay?"

When she still didn't respond, he hopped the fence and walked over to her.

"Oh, shit!" he said, falling to his knees beside her. He didn't know if she'd fallen off her horse, had been kicked, or what but she was out cold with a large gash along her hair line bathing her face and hair in sticky, red blood. One leg and one arm was twisted at odd angles. This was bad. He tried to wake her again, getting only a low moan for his efforts. He tried to decide what to do. He could race back to Iron River or over to Dale's but he was afraid that if he left her, they wouldn't even get a moan from her by the time he got Beau back to her. He gently lifted her up in his arms. He had to cut the fence to be able to get over it with her. He managed to get them both on the four-wheeler and tore towards his house which was slightly closer than the Rivers' place.

Beau heard Rooster tearing through the field and walked out of the barn, intent on chewing him out for scaring the cattle, but the words died on his lips as Rooster slammed the ATV to a stop and jumped off still carrying River.

"Dad! Mom!" he yelled.

Beau met him in three steps. "What happened?"

"I don't know. I found her like this by the fence line," he said, honestly.

"Come on," Beau rushed him towards his truck while yelling for Maggie to call Dale and tell him to meet them at the hospital. Rooster was certain that his father had never driven that fast before and would never drive that fast again, but the normally thirty minute drive into town took less than ten before they were squealing the tires up to the hospital emergency department. For the first time since he had picked her up in the field, Jamie let go of River as he carefully laid her on the gurney. For the briefest moment, she opened her eyes and focused on him before her eyes rolled back and closed again. He stood there, unsure what to do as the medical staff whisked her away and Beau told them what they knew.

All of a sudden a thought occurred to him that made him panic. "Dad!" He said, suddenly, catching Beau's attention. "I cut the fence."

Beau looked at his son for a long moment before actually laughing in disbelief that Rooster was concerned about that now, and pulling him into one of the few hugs Rooster could remember Beau giving him. "Don't worry about that. You did good, son," Beau said, hugging him tightly. "You did real good."

Beau had to get back to the ranch, but Rooster sat with Dale and Charlene well into the night as they waited for River to wake up. They'd found out that she had cracked ribs, a dislocated shoulder, a broken wrist and leg, and most worryingly the large gash on her head and a severe concussion. It was around midnight when a nurse came to tell them River was awake. It was around one when Dale finally came back to the waiting room. He crossed the room and held his hand out to Rooster. He shook his hand hard.

"Damn, I'm glad I didn't wait to go tell your Daddy about the fences. And I'm glad he sent you to check them. Colt wouldn't have paid attention," Dale said. "Thank you."

Rooster shrugged. "Did she say what happened?"

"Well, she don't remember much," he replied. "A concussion will do that, but she said her horse spooked and rared up. She lost her balance and tried to kick free but her boot hung up in the stirrup and she went down. That's about all she can say. The doctor says she was probably dragged a few feet before getting kicked and her foot coming free. They said she was lucky to make it. She made it because you were paying attention. I can't say thank you enough."

"It's okay," Rooster shrugged again.

"You want to see her?" Dale asked. He knew some kids were squeamish about hospitals.

Rooster nodded.

"Come on, then. We'll peek in, then I'll take you home," Dale said.

River looked small and pale in the hospital bed, but she managed to smile a weak smile at him.

He walked over to the bed, but didn't really know what to say or do.

"Granddaddy told me what you did," River said. She slipped her uninjured hand in one of his. "Thank you."

"Didn't do nothing anyone else wouldn't do," Rooster said.

"But you did it, not anyone else," River smiled. She squeezed his hand weakly and he smiled at her.

"I'm just glad you're going to be okay," he said.

She nodded, then winced at the pain that caused.

"Well, I should let you rest," he said. Without even really thinking about, he lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it. He patted her hand one more time before leaving. "Bye."

"Goodbye Jamie," she said.

No one ever called him Jamie anymore, but he realized he didn't mind it so much from River.

She ended up spending two weeks in the hospital. Jamie came by to see her everyday after school. They would sit and watch reruns while Charlene, who hadn't left her side, would go get some coffee and a decent meal.

She didn't come back to school that year, but when she went home from the hospital he brought her school books and assignments by the ranch. Twice he volunteered to take over some food Maggie had cooked for them but then she had to go to the hospital in Telluride for a surgery on her ankle and spring training started for him. He got busy and when she came back from Telluride, he wasn't stopping by anymore.

It was six weeks later at the town's Independence Day celebration that he saw her again. She was standing with some friends to watch the parade. She had a cast up to her knee and was leaning heavily on a pair of crutches. He wanted to go talk to her, but by the time he could cross the street, she was gone. He saw her again that evening at the bandstand, sitting in Byron William's lap, watching the community dance with some of their friends. He quickly decided he didn't like her sitting there. He walked over and spoke.

"Hey, River."

"Hey, Jamie," she smiled.

"What's up?" Byron said giving him a look that clearly said 'Go away.'

He noticed that Byron's arm around her waist tightened as well. Surely that little freshman bench warmer didn't think he could intimidate Rooster Bennett, did he?

"Not much, Dude," he said before turning his attention to River again. "How are you?"

"Better than last time I saw you," she laughed. "Get this thing off in a couple of weeks and I'll be right as rain." She pointed to her leg.

"That's good," he said. "Want to dance?"

"Sorry," she said, pointing to her leg again.

"So?" he shrugged. "It's a slow song. All you have to do is stand there and sway. Just hold on to me instead of the crutches." She looked unconvinced. He held out his hand. "Come on. I promise I won't let you fall."

"Okay." She took his hand and let him lead her to the dance floor. He put his arm around her waist and pulled her close. Byron was glaring at him but he just smiled.

They stayed like that for three songs until the band played "Achy Breaky Heart" and it was either move of get run over by a group of line dancers.

"Are you going to the courthouse to watch the fireworks?" he asked, helping her to a nearby bench. It had become a town tradition for the high school kids to climb to deck on the courthouse dome to watch the firework display. It was technically illegal but it had been happening for so long that no one could remember who had started and for years now, a janitor would always somehow 'forget' to lock at least one door to courthouse. In exchange, it was a given that they wouldn't damage anything.

"Nah," she said. "That's a lot of stairs to climb with crutches. I'll probably just head home with Granddaddy and Memaw when the dance is over."

"Come with me," he replied. "I'll carry you up the stairs and then make sure you get home safely.

She hedged. Memaw had told her that she could stay out with her friends, but that was because she had thought that it would most likely be Byron or one her girl friends bringing River home. Still, she hadn't said it had to be one of them. "You can't carry me up all those stairs."

"Sure I can," he said, cockily. "I carried you across one hundred and fifty acres."

"Not to seem ungrateful, because I really am grateful, but I have to point out that you had a four-wheeler then," she laughed. "And flat land is still not 4 sets of stairs and a spiral ladder."

"Okay, okay," he conceded. "We'll stay on the ground and watch them."

They danced a few more slow songs, then went to Rooster's truck to drive to the lake where the firework display was going to be.

"So, are you dating Byron or what?" Rooster asked as they sat in the back, watching the sky light up red, white, and blue.

"Byron? No. He's just a friend from church. Do you really think that if I was on a date with him, I would have left with you?" She replied.

He shrugged and grinned. "I might be that irresistible."

"Not quite," she laughed.

"Want to go out with me?" He asked.

"Um.., okay," she replied. She technically wasn't allowed to date yet, but she wasn't going to tell him that right then.

"Cool." He slid closer to her and put him arm around her shoulders. While the rest of the town was oohing and ah-hing over the American flag made of fireworks, River was getting her first kiss.

Beau was still waiting up when Rooster and Colt made it home.

"Hey, Dad," Rooster said, sitting down on the porch to pull his boots off.

"Are we in trouble?" Colt asked. They were a little later than Beau had told them to be. Maybe a little more than a little if he was being honest.

"Go to bed, Colt," Beau said.

"Oh good," Colt said, looking at Rooster. "It's just you. See you in the morning."

"What's up, Daddy?" Rooster asked, trying to think of what he could have possibly done.

"You and River Evans," Beau said.

"What about it?" Rooster asked, becoming defensive.

"She's fourteen."

"I know," he replied.

"Yeah. I'm sure you do," Beau said, clearly uncomfortable. "Look, I ain't going to pretend that I don't know that you screw around with the girls you bring around. I'm telling you not to do that with River. She's fourteen."

"Dad." Rooster folded his arms over his chest. He did not want to discuss his sex life with his dad.

"No, you listen," Beau snapped. "I'm not playing. River's a good girl. You treat her with respect and keep it in your pants and if you can't do that, then you leave her the hell alone. That girl has been through more shit than you can imagine and she don't need you putting her through more."

"Relax, Dad," Rooster replied, annoyed. "I'm not going to do anything stupid."

"Well, you better not," Beau replied, finishing his whiskey. "After all, you've seen how fast her granddaddy can make a troublesome stallion into a docile gelding."

Rooster laughed despite his annoyance.

* * *

Please R and R.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I own nothing.

A/N: A/U.

* * *

It was raining for the first time in almost a year. Of course the barn was struck by lightning and caught on fire, but still, it was raining. River laid in Rooster's arms, listening to sound of the rain dancing on the roof. It had been a long day since 5 am., but she knew he wasn't asleep as he was absentmindedly stroking her back.

"Okay, what's on your mind?" she asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You usually fall asleep as soon as your head hits the pillow. We just made love so if you're still awake, it's because something is bothering you," she replied.

"Well, I was just thinking..., if Colt is really going to stay around now, then Dad wouldn't really need us to be here," he said. "We could go look at the Peterson Ranch again. I know he would still talk to us." He paused for a long moment then added, "And maybe we could start thinking about having a baby again."

River was quiet. Theoretically, having a baby sounded great, but in reality, being pregnant and giving birth terrified her. It was agreed on by her family that her birth was pretty much what had triggered her mother's mental break and subsequent issues and she just couldn't escape the thought the same would happen to her. She had put it off for years, telling him that they had a long time to settle down and be parents, or that they should wait for a better time, or for the ranch to be doing better. He had finally talked her into trying last year, but then Mrs. Maggie had moved out again and Mr. Beau had taken it harder than ever. When Rooster had suggested to her that they move in with him, the one bright spot she had seen was that it would put off all baby making until they could be on their own again.

* * *

February 2016

Rooster had been home from work for at least half an hour and he hadn't taken a shower, made himself a drink, asked for a beer, or even turned on the television. As far as River could tell, he was just sitting on the sofa with his eyes closed.

She turned off the stove and went to join him.

"Rough day?" she asked, rubbing his neck.

He looked up at her for a moment before shaking his head. After another long minute, he said, "Dad isn't doing well."

"What do you mean?"

"He's losing it," Rooster replied. "He doesn't sleep. I don't think he has eaten or drank anything but Jack Daniels since you brought supper two weeks ago when you came over to work on the accounts. Today, he got so drunk he passed out. I've seen my dad drink a river of whiskey in my lifetime, but I've never seen him get blackout drunk. AND he was driving the damn tractor when I got there this morning!" He stopped for a moment and when he spoke again, his voice was softer and shakier. "I'm afraid he's going to hurt himself. I'm afraid that he wants to."

She sat down on his lap and hugged him. "What do you want to do?"

"I think we need to move in with him for a while," Rooster said. "Make sure he eats, and takes care of himself, and …, doesn't do something stupid."

"He'll never go for that," River said. "He may even shoot you for suggesting it."

"He will if he thinks he's helping us," he replied.

"How are you going to convince him of that?"

"The real question is, can I convince you to do it? My dad isn't an easy person to deal with when he's not upset."

"You've dealt with my mom's issues for years," she said. "I guess I can deal with a heartbroken Beau for a few months."

"Thanks, Baby," he said, burying his head against her shoulder. "I knew I could count on you."

"How are you going to convince him that he's helping us?" She asked.

He looked up at her. "I've been thinking about that. I'm going to tell him that I screwed up, didn't pay the rent for a few months and we're being evicted."

"Jamie, we own this house," she replied.

"He doesn't know that," he said. "Beer-pong said the other day that he was looking for a place. We'll rent it to him for the price of the mortgage. Dad'll think we lost the house, the mortgage will keep getting paid, and Beer-pong will finally be able to move out of his mom's basement. Win all the way around."

"Well, okay," she agreed. "I'm not sure anything in this situation can be called a win, but I'm with you."

Two days later, Rooster went hat in hand to ask Beau for a place to live and stoically listened to the worst ass-chewing he'd ever sat through but in the end Beau agreed to let them move in 'for River's sake' which led to another chewing out about how he didn't deserve such a good wife. They moved in by the end of the week. The longest, toughest week Rooster had ever had on the ranch but it was worth to him if it helped Beau.

Six weeks or so later, when he'd started eating regularly again, and not drinking a bottle or two of whiskey a day, Beau realized what Rooster had really done. He didn't apologize, but he did ease up on him, at least as much as he could ease up with it just being him and Rooster working the ranch now.

* * *

River chose her words carefully. "That's true, but don't you think we should see if Colt is really going to stick around? I mean, this isn't the first time he's shown up and said he wanted to help and then took off again when he heard of some tryout somewhere."

"I know, but, Dad's doing fine and I personally wouldn't mind not spending quite so much time with him. There are only so many times I can hear what a dumb ass I am before it gets old," he replied. "Maybe it's time to get on with our lives anyway."

"Okay. Let's go talk to Peterson first," she agreed, reluctantly.

"You're going to be fine, Riv," he said. "I'm not going anywhere. I'll be here with you. I won't let anything bad to happen to you."

"I know, Jamie, but it isn't something we can control," she said.

"It's also something you don't know will happen," he pointed out. "Look, River, we can waste our whole lives wondering what if or we can focus on what we know and what I know is you're going to be an amazing mother."

She kissed him. "I love you, Jamie," she said. "You'll be a great Dad. Let's get a house lined up, then we'll work on the baby."

"Deal," he replied kissing her.

Well, that was the plan anyway. But the next morning, as River stood in the bathroom, holding her birth control pill between her fingers she thought about having a baby again. For the first time, she wasn't filled with fear. This time she thought about Jaime, sitting in the rocking chair, rocking a swaddled baby by the fire. Maggie would love a grandchild, and Memaw had been hinting around about it for years. She thought about what Jamie had said. He wasn't going anywhere. He would be there for her and the baby. So would both of their families. She had convinced herself of all these things before, but this time, she really felt it. Something was telling her the time was right. She took a deep breath and dropped the pill, watching as it rolled down basin and slipped down the drain. Instead of dread, she felt hopeful.

Rooster was cooking breakfast when she went downstairs.

"Want some beer cakes?" he asked, kissing her.

"Nope," she smiled. "No more beer cakes. No more whiskey syrup."

"Why is that?" he asked, turning back to his cooking.

"Well, I was just thinking that I should probably start taking better care of myself. More exercise, less alcohol, you know, that kind of stuff, if I'm going to be pregnant soon," she smiled.

He dropped the bowl he was holding and looked at her. "Seriously?"

She nodded. "I thought we could work on the baby and the house at the same time," she shrugged. "I mean if Peterson says no, we just kick BeerPong out."

Rooster's face lit up in a smile as he pulled her close and kissed her again. "Let's get started."

She laughed, "Slow down. It could take months."

"Right," he agreed. "Let's practice then."

"Babe," she laughed again. "We've been 'practicing' for fifteen years. I think we've got it down."

"Yeah, but you see, until today the point has been to _not_ get you pregnant," he replied. "Totally different now." He kissed her hard, lifting her up on the counter.

"Oh, God, not in the kitchen," Colt groaned from the stairs.

She didn't have to look up to know Rooster flipped him off. She looked back at Colt and smiled. "Sorry." She hopped off the counter and turned back to Rooster. "I take it you aren't coming to church?" She pointed to the beer.

He shook his head. "Have to help Daddy fix the hole in the barn roof," he said.

"I figured," she replied. "I think I'll go on over to Memaw's and go to church with them. Come over for lunch?"

"I'll try. You know how dad is," he said. "What is she cooking?"

"Chicken and dumplings," she replied.

"I'll be there," he smirked.

"See you later," she said, reaching up to kiss him before leaving.

"Look at you," Colt laughed. "Being all domesticated, going to church and Sunday dinner with the folks." He made a whip cracking sound.

"Yeah, I'm the one who is whipped," Rooster scoffed.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well," Rooster said, pouring his pancake batter into a pan. "I'm not the one hung up on a girl I haven't seen in fifteen years."

"Because you married her," Colt shot back.

"Because I'm smarter than you."

"Because you were too dumb to work a condom and knocked her up," Colt snickered.

"For the last time, we did not get married because she was pregnant," Rooster said, exasperated.

"Yeah," Colt scoffed this time. "Because River just decided to give up a full ride to Colorado State and Dale paying for everything else to go to community college just so could marry you."

"That's not what.., you know what?" Rooster interrupted himself. "I ain't going to bother. You wouldn't get it anyway."

He quickly ate his breakfast to the sound of Colt harassing him to tell him what he wouldn't get. Finally, he stood up, put his plate in the sink.

"You know, speaking of things you should get," he said. "You should hurry up and get dressed and come to help Dad and me on the barn. We've already been at it for an hour and he isn't likely to be in a very forgiving mood today."

"Why didn't tell me he was already up?" Colt exclaimed, jumping up. "You're an ass."

"Yeah, but Dad's not mad at me," he laughed, zipping up his jacket and heading out to help Beau unload the lumber he'd just gotten home with.

There was no way Colt would ever get all the things his 'career' had cost the family. Or more correctly everything he did to piss away his career had cost the family.

* * *

2001

River and Jamie were sitting outside his house in his truck.

"Are you nervous?" she asked.

He shrugged.

"It's okay if you are," she said, laying her head against his shoulder. "I was. I thought Granddaddy was going to throw a fit. At the very least he could have thrown out some cuss words. Called you some names. In fact," she continued, "I think I might be insulted by his lack of reaction."

Rooster laughed softly and laced his fingers through hers and lifted her left had to his lips, kissed it, then looked for a moment at the slim gold band glittering on her fourth finger. After discussing it all summer, they'd had finally taken the plunge the day before, sneaking off to Denver and getting married. Well, it wasn't really sneaking. Charlene had known what they were up to.

River had just graduated high school that past May and Rooster had graduated from community college. River was headed off to Colorado State in a few days and Rooster was staying home to work the ranch and at Frank Bishop's garage while saving up for a house when she came home. At least that had been the plan. Then his teacher had helped him get a job with a restoration shop in Fort Collins. Not just a repair shop, but a real restoration shop. He was going to learn to paint and do body work and when River was done with school, he would be ready to open his own shop. He was going to move to Fort Collins the next week. So it wasn't just that he'd gotten married. It was that he was leaving the ranch too. Frankly, his parents probably wouldn't care about the marriage. They, like Dale and Charlene, would probably just be happy that they had managed to get married before getting pregnant. It usually didn't go that way around Garrison.

"Come on," he sighed. "We can't put it off forever." He walked toward the house on wooden legs, but when he stepped in the back door, everything changed. He knew something was wrong.

Maggie had moved out, for the first time, a few months before, but she was sitting next to Beau at the table. They had bank books and financial papers spread out in front of them.

"I don't see how we have another choice," Beau said, tossing a paper on the table.

"What's up, guys?" Rooster asked, taking a seat at the table as River took the seat next to him.

Beau didn't look up. Maggie sighed.

Finally, Beau said, "Colt's in jail."

"Damn. What happened?" he asked.

"He drove through a drive-thru liquor store," Maggie said.

"Isn't that what you are supposed to do?" Rooster asked.

"From back to front," Beau replied. "Colt decided to go from left to right. Of course, he'd had a six pack and a bottle of Jim Beam first."

"Shit. Is he okay? What's going to happen?"

Maggie put her arms on the table and leaned forward. "We're going to bail him out and the owner said if we pay off the damages, they won't press charges. He'll still be able to stay in school and play football this season. And yes, he's okay."

"How much is that going to be?" he asked.

"Damages, court costs, bail, hospital," Maggie replied. "Fifty thousand."

"Damn. What kind of liquor store was it?" Rooster laughed. "So what now?"

"Put the ranch up," Maggie said, pouring herself another drink.

"What?! No." Rooster

"Can't be helped," Beau said.

"Yes, it can," he objected. "Let him stay in jail. Let him flunk out of college. Let Colt have some consequences."

"We're not going to ruin his life for one mistake," Maggie replied.

"With you back, we can let go of Pedro, stay afloat til we sell the calves," Beau said.

"But, Dad, I'm not going to be working...,"

"I know you have a job at Frank's garage, but I need you here now," Beau interrupted. "Frank'll understand."

"Yeah, Dad, I don't understand," Rooster exclaimed, getting up. "How does Colt's mistake get to ruin my life?"

"Quitting Frank's is hardly life ruining," Maggie shot back.

"It's not just Frank's..." Rooster started but then trailed off seeing River's look of warning. She was right. This wasn't the time to announce their plans. He changed directions. "You know what? I'm going to take Riv home. Come on, Baby." He stopped at the door. "I'll see you." He waved with his left hand and walked out the door.

Maggie let her head fall to her arms on the table, then suddenly sat up again. "Was he wearing a wedding ring?" She jumped to her feet and ran to the door. "Fuck!" she exclaimed as his taillights lit up the drive on his way out.

* * *

Please R and R.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I own nothing.

A/N: A/U.

* * *

2001

"We should just leave," Rooster spat. "Go to Fort Collins, find an apartment, don't come back."

"We should," River agreed.

"Bullshit," he shot back. "You don't believe that."

"You don't either," she said.

"No," he admitted with a sigh.

"What are we going to do?" she asked, laying down on his chest.

"I have to stay," he said finally. "I don't see a way around it. If I don't stay and work for _free_ then Dad'll lose the ranch."

"So we're staying?" River asked.

"No. I'm staying. I can't ask you to stay here," he said.

"You don't have to," she replied. "Didn't we just say 'for better or worse' yesterday? So we start out with worse. It can only get better."

"I hope so," he sighed. "You know, I'm tired of talking about Colt on my honeymoon. He isn't going to ruin this, at least."

"Agreed," she smiled, kissing him.

* * *

By the time Rooster made it to Dale's, the driveway was full of cars. Dale and Charlene had four kids. Sarah Lynn, Anna Lee, who is River's mother, Amanda Beth, and 'for God's sake, Charlene, quit naming our kid's after HeeHaw character's' Jeremiah. Sarah, Anna, and Amanda were all close together in age but Jeremiah was only four years older than River. They had grown up closer to siblings than Uncle and niece. While River was an only child, the rest all had three or four children of their own and some of them had children. And it seemed the whole family was there.

Jeremiah and Adam, Sarah's son who was Rooster's age, were sitting on the porch.

Jeremiah was a decent guy. He'd married his college sweetheart then ran River Ranch for ten years until Kara's father had gotten sick and they had moved to her family's ranch south of Denver to help him until he recovered. That had been seven years ago and they were still there.

Adam, however, had never had any great love for Rooster, or Rooster for him. In school, he'd been a jerk with a rich daddy. As an adult, he was still a jerk with a rich daddy. Dale had put him through vet school, but he'd 'dropped' out in his junior year. River had said he'd flunked out, but everyone else maintained that he dropped out. Now he worked for Dale as a vet assistant when he wasn't high or drunk somewhere. Rooster certainly had no problem with getting drunk or high, but he couldn't stand those who took it to the point they couldn't work.

"Hey, Rooster," Jeremiah stood up and shook his hand. "Seriously, the first rain in eleven months set your barn on fire?"

Rooster laughed, "Yeah, ain't that some shit?"

"You need any help fixing it?" he offered.

"Nah, you know dad," Rooster said. "He only wants to yell at Colt and me. Thanks, though. Where's River?"

"Inside, rethinking all the mistakes she's made in her life," Adam replied.

"Like not kicking your ass when she could?" Rooster shot back.

"She's in the kitchen with Mama, I think," Jeremiah spoke up, trying to keep the peace.

Rooster nodded before going in the house. "Hey, Ms. Charlene, where is River?"

"There's my handsome son-in-law," Anna said from the table. She had a rather full glass of wine in front of her and the blush on her cheeks told that it clearly not her first. She got up and wrapped her arms around him.

"Hey, Mrs. Evans," Rooster said, awkwardly hugging her while trying to keep her at arms' length. Anna Lee had a bad habit of trying to compete with her daughter for attention and wasn't above using him to do it. He had always worked to maintain enough distance between them that nothing could be said.

"Hey, Rooster, honey, she's in the backyard watching the kids," Charlene said, patting him on the back.

"Thanks," he said. He found River sitting on the back steps, watching Jeremiah's boys playing on her old swingset. He sat down behind her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. She leaned back and relaxed into his embrace.

"Hey, Darling," she said. "Get the barn fixed?"

"Mostly," he replied. "We need a few more pieces of tin, but it won't leak."

"Good," she replied. "Mama's drunk."

"I know. Saw her in the kitchen," he replied, rubbing her arms.

"She's making me crazy."

"You want to leave?" he asked.

She shook her head. "No, that would just hurt Memaw's feelings. I just want her to stop."

"What is she doing?"

"Well, for starters, she asked me if I had any Valium as soon as I walked in. Then she said I was being an uptight bitch when I told her I didn't have any."

"Don't let her get to you, Baby," he said, kissing the top of her head.

"Don't be surprised if she asks you something similar," she sighed, leaning her head against his shoulder. "I think she's using again."

Rooster hugged her tightly. "Nothing you can do about it, Baby."

"I know," she sighed again. "Want to take the horses out for a ride this afternoon?"

"Sure," he replied.

"Good. I was thinking we could go ride out to the hunting cabin. Maybe get in some of that practice you were talking about this morning," she smiled.

"Oh, shit," he laughed. "I'm there." He kissed her again.

* * *

Colt had been home for a month and he and Rooster had been out drinking every night. True, Rooster drank every night anyway, but he rarely got drunk every night when he wasn't with Colt and he didn't go to the bar every night either.

It was Friday night and River had been in Denver all day and was exhausted. All she wanted to do was go home, take a hot shower and get in the bed. Unfortunately, apparently, they were throwing a party.

"Oh, shit," Rooster said as she walked towards them. "Hey, Baby." He stepped off the porch to meet her. He started to kiss her, but she shot him an icy look and he stepped back. "How was your drive?"

"It sucked," she replied.

"I'm sorry," he said, following her into the house.

She set her briefcase down, pulled off her jacket and started picking up beer bottles and loudly throwing them in the trash.

"Baby, don't worry about all that," Rooster said, taking bottles from her hands. "Colt and I will clean all this up. You want something to eat? I can make you something."

"You can barely stand up, much less cook," she replied, acidly, but then sighed and changed her tone. "Don't worry about it, Jamie. I'm just gonna go to bed."

"Okay," he said, hugging her. "I'll be right up." He kissed the top of her head.

And, really, he meant to. He was just going to finish his beer, then head to bed. But, he started playing Beer-Pong with Billy and one beer turned to two, turned to three shots of Jim Beam, and it had been three hours since River had gone to bed. He then decided that he was going to clean up but he sat down on the couch, just for a minute, and woke up after seven with Beau very loudly cooking breakfast.

"Okay, Dad, I get it," he grimaced, rubbing his temples. "I'm up." He sat up and looked around. Beer bottles and shot glasses were everywhere. "Is River up yet?"

"She's up," Beau replied, grimly. "Your mom drove her over to Dale's about half an hour ago."

"Why?" Rooster asked. It was odd that she didn't drive herself. She hadn't been drinking the night before.

"Dale called. Anna chased a handful of pills with two bottles of wine last night, ended up having a wreck," Beau explained. "He and River are having to go down to Colorado Springs and commit Anna to a treatment facility. She couldn't get you awake to tell you."

"Shit," Rooster muttered, shaking his head. "I'd better get over there."

"I think you should stay here," Beau replied.

"River's going to be going crazy," Rooster said, stand up and searching for his phone. "She needs me with her."

"Look at yourself," Beau snapped. "You're hungover, smell like a brewery, and look like you slept out in the barn with Carla. Do you really think you could be of any help to her right now?"

Rooster was quiet. Beau had a point.

He sat down and texted her.

"Hey, Baby. Dad just told me what was happening. Do you need anything? Call me."

All in all, he really wasn't surprised when she didn't call.

* * *

Please R and R.


	5. I saw God Today

A/N: I own nothing.

A/N: A/U.

* * *

River texted just before dark that she and Dale would have to stay overnight in Colorado Springs and wouldn't be home until late the next evening.

Rooster made sure he was home and sober when she arrived. He was cooking dinner when she came in.

"Hey, Baby," he said, hugging her.

"Hey," she replied. "Where is everyone?"

"At Maggie's," he answered.

"You didn't go?"

"Are you kidding me?"

River just looked at him.

"I was waiting for you," He replied. "I thought you might want to talk."

"I don't," she replied.

"I'm sorry. I screwed up," he said. "I know that."

"Okay," she replied.

"Stop, River. Just tell me what you want to say," Rooster replied.

"You can't keep going out and get drunk every night, Jamie. I need you to be able to function. This ranch needs you to be able to function," she said.

"I got drunk once," he said, defensively.

"No, you passed out once," she snapped back. "You've gotten drunk every night since Colt has been back. I was trying to be understanding that you haven't seen your brother in a long time, but it's been a month. You know I've never been against drinking but every night is ridiculous and I need it to stop."

"You're right," Rooster admitted. "I hadn't realized that it had gotten that bad. I'm sorry."

"Thank you," she sighed with relief.

"Come here, Baby," he said, crossing the room and taking her in his arms. "I'll try not to get drunk every night."

"My mom is killing herself," River said.

"Yeah," he replied, rubbing her arms. "She's been doing it for a while."

"She cussed us for the entire ride for putting her in 'that' place. It was that or jail." River relaxed in his arms. "She made Granddaddy cry. He doesn't know I saw him, but I did. She said some awful stuff to him." She wrapped her arms around Rooster's waist. "Is it wrong to hate one of your parents?"

Rooster sighed. His parents drive him crazy, especially Beau but he didn't hate them. Of course, being an overcritical asshole didn't compare to the crap Anna Lee had put River through. "You don't hate her, Baby."

"No. After watching Granddaddy cry over the horrible shit she said to him last night, I'm pretty sure that I hate her," River confessed.

"Come on, Baby. Sit down and eat, then you can get a shower, and I'll give you a massage," he kissed her neck.

She looked up at him. "Well, one part of that sounds good," she said, kissing him. She slid her hands between them and started working on the buttons on his shirt, getting them undone and pulling it free from his jeans.

"Whoa," he said, pushing her away gently. "Darling, not that I have any objections to where this is headed, if I don't turn off the stove, we'll burn the house down. And that will significantly reduce the amount shit I can give Colt about burning down Mom's Airstream."

"Yeah, I do like making fun of him for that," she laughed. She kissed him again. "I'm going to go upstairs and start that shower. Come join me when you're done down here.

* * *

It was opening day. It had also been two and half months since River and Rooster's talk about babies and one month since their talk about his drinking. In that time, he'd cut way back. He still went to Maggie's more often, but he only had one or two drinks a night instead of getting completely wasted every night.

River always went hunting with Dale on opening day. It had been a tradition since she was old enough to go. Rooster was hurt that Beau wanted to go hunting with and River had offered to go with him, but he'd turned her down, saying that he knew how much she liked the trip with Dale. All in all, River had been happy when Maggie had convinced Rooster to take her hunting. But all she could think about this morning was everyone leaving.

Everyone had gotten up early to get supplies together and eat breakfast. River had gotten through those two things well, but now Colt and Rooster were arguing over a stupid hat and she was just about to physically push them out the door when they finally left.

She rushed upstairs and grabbed the three boxes she had hidden in her lingerie drawer. She was two weeks late and she knew it was a long shot but she couldn't help but think what if they had managed to get pregnant that fast. Okay, maybe it wasn't so much 'think' as it was obsessed with it. She had even picked up the tests a week before when she had been in Grand Rapids for a business meeting. She took them quickly, then laid them all out on the edge of the bathtub. She subconsciously held her breath as all three showed positive. Slowly she started to smile, despite the tears threatening to spill over her cheeks. She was actually pregnant. Before she could think about it too much, she heard Dale coming up the driveway. She gathered everything up and stashed it back in their bedroom before running downstairs to meet him.

Beau and Maggie were sitting on the porch when Dale dropped River off.

"Hey, River-darling," Beau said as she sat down to pull her boots and hunting clothes off before going in the house. "Want some whiskey? It's the good stuff I don't give the boys."

She laughed. "Thanks, but I just want a hot shower right now."

"How did y'all do?" he asked.

"Not bad. Hit our limit," She replied. "You?"

"Didn't murder our sons," he replied.

"Of course we left at noon," Maggie piped up.

River laughed again. She was about to go inside when they heard Colt and Rooster arguing loudly. Beau made a crack about leaving them alone with firearms.

"Jamie, I hate that hat," River spoke up. "I'm glad Colt lost it and I'm sick and tired of hearing about it."

"Come on, Baby. That hat was awesome," Rooster said.

"That hat was disgusting and don't get me started on it's 'history'," she shot back.

"Love you, Babe," he said, sheepishly before getting into another argument about who was getting the first shower.

"I am getting the first shower," she declared to both of them.

"Alright," Rooster laughed. "Sucks to be you, Colt," he said, following her into the house.

After their shower, she was standing in front of their dresser, slipping into a pair of leggings and one of his old football t-shirts. It was so old and thin, the material was as soft as velvet. Rooster was laying on their bed in just a pair of sweatpants, playing on his phone. She watched him in the mirror for a moment before pulling the pregnancy tests out of their hiding spot.

"Jamie?"

"Yeah, Babe?" He looked up from his phone.

She took a deep breath then held the tests up. "I'm pregnant."

He dropped his phone, staring at her, a smile slowly spreading across his face. "I knew this was going to be an awesome day," he said, standing up and lifting her up in his arms to kissing her.

* * *

Please R and R.


	6. What Hurts the Most

A/N: I own nothing.

A/N: A/U.

****Warning**** Miscarriage discussed.

* * *

"Hey, River," Colt said. "You want a beer or a whiskey?" He was getting the drinks for dinner.

"Um.., I'll just have water," she replied.

"What? You pregnant?" he teased.

"No," she replied, she looked at Rooster and quickly looked away smiling.

"Wait," Maggie said, pointing between the two of them. "What was that look?"

"No look, Mom," Rooster said.

"No, there was definitely a look," Maggie argued. "You are pregnant, aren't you?"

"Might as well tell them," Rooster said, putting his arm around waist. "They aren't going to let it go."

"Well, it's not official yet, but yeah," River smiled. "I'm pregnant."

"Oh, River, Honey, that's wonderful," Maggie said, hugging her, then Rooster.

"Nothing wrong with another little Bennett running around," Beau gave his approval, hugging River and patting Rooster on the back.

"Man this is great," Colt said. "I'm gonna teach this kid everything. How to hunt and play football, and all that other stuff."

"Then I'll teach him the right way," Rooster shot back.

For once there was no fighting or bickering as the Bennetts ate dinner together. Just talk about babies and futures.

* * *

"You want me to go with you?" Rooster asked, watching River pack an overnight bag. She and Charlene were going to see her mother. It had been two months since Anna had been admitted and it was family weekend. "I can. Colt can do some work for once."

"Nah," she said, climbing into bed beside him. "Stay here. Put up snow fences. Play hammer darts with Colt. Don't drink before hammer darts."

"You have to be drunk to even think hammer darts is a good game to play," he replied.

"True." She laid her head on his shoulder. "I love you."

"I love you, too," he said. "It's going to be fine." He kissed her softly, knowing she was getting anxious. "You can always come home. If Mrs. Charlene doesn't want to leave, then call me and I'll come pick you up."

"I know you will, but it'll be fine," she said, then kissed him.

It was just a small cramping pain in her stomach when she got up the next day. Everything else was normal. River tried not to think about it as she threw a few last minute items into her overnight bag, but every once in a while, the pain would get intense enough to take her breath away.

"Want some breakfast?" Rooster asked when she came downstairs. She looked at the plate of eggs he had already cooked and shook her head feeling queasy.

She sat her bag down on the table. "I have to get going soon. I have to go into town and pick up Memaw, She and Granddaddy are staying in town this week."

"Okay. Well, I put the snow chains on your truck last night, and I started it about fifteen minutes ago, so you should be ready to go soon," he replied, turning off the stove and setting his plate on the table. "You want some coffee?"

"We'll stop somewhere," she replied shaking her head, another wave of pain hitting her. She held on to the back of a kitchen chair so tight her knuckles went white.

"I'll still go with you," Rooster said, walking over and kissing her.

"I'm good," she said, laying her head against his shoulder. "Memaw will be with me."

"If you're sure," he said, sliding his hand down her still flat stomach. He couldn't wait to be a dad.

River smiled and put her hands on his. "I love you, Cowboy."

"Love you, too," he said, kissing her again before letting her go.

River grabbed her bag and walked out to her truck, trying not to slip on the icy ground.

* * *

By noon, the pain was getting worse, but River managed to get through the family therapy session. After supper, she and Charlene checked into their hotel.

"Memaw, I don't feel so good," she said, laying down on one of the beds.

"You're pregnant, River," Charlene replied with a laugh, but she came over and put a hand on River's forehead. "Honey, you are burning up. How long have you been feeling bad?"

"Started this morning," she answered as Charlene leaned over and kissed her forehead in the mother's age-old way of looking for a fever.

"What's wrong?" she demanded.

"My stomach is hurting and I just don't feel right," River answered.

"Okay," Charlene said, standing up. "I'm going to go down to that commissary in the lobby and see if they have a thermometer and some Tylenol. You stay right here." She pulled the blankets up over River's shoulders. "Try to relax."

River nodded, feeling miserable. "Memaw, will you get me my phone? I want to talk to Jamie."

"Sure thing, Honey." She handed her granddaughter the phone and grabbed her purse and key card on her way out of the room.

River hit the speed dial for Rooster.

"Hey," she said softly when he picked up.

"Hey, Darling," he answered. "How's it going?"

"Mama's okay," she replied. "Still mad, but..., you know."

"Yeah," he replied. "What about you?"

"I don't feel so good," she admitted.

"What's wrong? Need me to come get you?" He asked.

"Nah. Just a fever and not feeling good," she replied. "Memaw's gone to get me some medicine. I'm sure I'll feel better in the morning."

"Yeah? Well, take care of yourself," he said. "You're carrying precious cargo."

"Does that mean I'm not precious?" she laughed weakly.

He chuckled, "You know you're a princess. Dale reminds me often."

She laughed again. "I just wanted to talk to you."

"I'm here," he said.

"I know."

They sat in silence for a few minutes before she finally spoke up. "I think I'm going to get a shower before Memaw gets back."

"Okay, Baby. Call me if you want to talk again," he said. "Doesn't matter what time."

"I will. I love you, Jamie," she said.

"Love you."

She hung up and laid her phone on the nightstand. She walked to the bathroom and stripped off her clothes. That's when she saw the blood.

"No," she whispered, sitting down on the edge of the tub. "No, no, please no." Tears were already dripping down her cheeks. "No."

That's how Charlene found her.

"Oh, no, Honey," Charlene said, sitting down beside her. "Come on. We have to get you to a doctor."

"I want to go home," River said. "I want Jamie."

"I know, Sweetheart, but we need to make sure you are okay first," she explained. She dug threw River's bag, pulling out some clothes. "Here, put these on. I'll go call Rooster."

Everyone at Iron River was sitting down to supper when Rooster's phone rang. Even Maggie was there, letting Maria open the bar that night.

"Hey, Baby," he answered. "Oh, Mrs. Charlene. What's wrong?" He listened silently, his expression changed from happy to pained. "Yes, ma'am. I understand. I'll be there as soon as I can." He dropped his phone on the table and covered his face with his hands.

"Jameson, Honey, is everything okay?" Maggie asked gently.

He shook his head, then looked up. "River lost the baby."

"Oh no," Maggie cried. She walked around the table and hugged him. Beau reached out and patted him on the back.

"Mrs. Charlene is taking her to hospital. I've got to go down there," he said, standing up.

Colt stood up with him. "I'll drive you."

"You don't have to do that," Rooster said, but Colt was already putting on his jacket.

"I know I don't," he said.

"Take my Jeep," Maggie volunteered, pulling the keys out of her pocket.

"Thanks, Mom," Colt grabbed them, following Rooster out the door.

It was a three and half hour from Garrison to Colorado Springs but Colt made it in two.

He also stayed with Rooster through the long night, getting coffee and food, making stupid jokes, basically holding Rooster together.

* * *

It had been a week since the disastrous trip to Colorado Springs. River was better physically but had taken the loss rough. She was supposed to meet Rooster at Maggie's after her doctor's appointment but she was already twenty minutes late. He was regretting not insisting on going with her when she came in.

"Hey, Baby," he said, hugging her. "Everything okay?"

She went behind the bar and poured two whiskeys before leading him a back table away from everyone.

"So?" he asked.

She shrugged. "I'm perfectly healthy," she said. "The doctor said it just happens sometimes. There's no reason why we can go on to have healthy pregnancies and we can start trying again as soon as I feel ready."

Rooster wisely kept his jokes to himself as he reached out and took her hand in his. "Now what?"

"Right now?"

He nodded.

"Right now, I'm going to drink this whiskey, then we are going to go over there and play G14 and kiss while we dance," she replied with a small smile.

"Sounds like a good plan," he replied, downing his shot, then taking her hand and leading her to the small area in front of the jukebox. He dropped a quarter in the slot, then pulled her into his arms as Alabama's 'Close Enough to Perfect' filled the bar. It was the first song they had danced to at that Fourth of July dance all those years ago.

Maggie was talking to Beau at the bar when she looked over his shoulder and smiled.

"Remember when we used to dance like that?" she asked and walked away before he could answer in fear that the wrong answer would ruin those memories.

* * *

Please R and R.


	7. What Might Have Been

A/N: I own nothing.

A/N: A/U.

* * *

"There's my handsome cowboy," River said, climbing into the hayloft. He was stacking hay for winter.

"Hey, girl," he replied. "Come to watch me do all this hard, manly work?"

"Yeah, so hot," she chuckled.

He looked at her and smiled, "What's up?"

"We have a problem. We got the yearly assessment from the power co-op," River said.

"So?"

"It's an extra 200 dollars that Iron River doesn't have."

"We'll pay it," Rooster shrugged.

"Yeah, I wouldn't suggest that," River said. "Your dad made it clear that we aren't to do that anymore. Roger at the feed store has a big mouth."

"Damn."

"Besides, it wouldn't matter. He's already called the power company and had the power scheduled to be shut off," she said, grabbing a hay bail and throwing it on the pile. "I was just letting you know to tread carefully tonight."

"So, we have the money to pay the bill but we have to sit around in the dark, why?" Rooster asked.

"He's your dad," River shrugged. "I'm just saying, he's already pissed off. At the very least, I'd wait a few days before suggesting we pay it."

"He's such an asshole sometimes," Rooster said shaking his head. He threw the last hay bale on the stack. "What are we going to do for six weeks with no electricity?"

"Well," River smiled, pulling him close. "There is a reason most ranch kids are born in summer..."

He laughed before kissing her.

* * *

"Yes, sir," River said into her phone while tapping on her computer on the desk while Rooster and Colt were in the living room, arguing about herpes of all things. After about five minutes of talking overly loud, she finally put the phone on mute and turned to glare at them.

"Jameson, Honey," she said, sickeningly sweet. "I'm talking to a man who wants to pay me 15000$ dollars to do his taxes this year. Could you two PLEASE go talk about HERPES elsewhere!"

"Oh, shit, Baby, I'm sorry," Rooster said. He tapped Colt on the knee. "Come on, let's go outside."

Colt followed him out. "Is she for real?"

"What?" Rooster asked.

"Somebody pays her 15000$ for one day of work?"

Rooster shrugged. "Well, its actually a few weeks, but yeah, she has some crazy rich clients in Telluride."

"Then why are y'all living with Dad? And why the hell does she still work for Dale?" Colt asked, taking a sip of his beer.

"Dad was drinking himself to death," Rooster said. "We moved in to help him."

"Yeah, right," Colt scoffed. "He said you got evicted."

"He thinks we did," Rooster replied.

"So why haven't you told him you didn't?" he asked.

"For the same reason River still works for Dale," Rooster said. "Because grown ass people take care of their families."

"You're not grown," Colt scoffed again.

"Fuck you," Rooster replied, rolling his eyes.

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Colt asks, "Doesn't it feel strange that your wife makes more than you make in some years?"

"To be honest, it used to piss me off, but then I realized that she's doing what she loves, I'm doing what I love, so who the hell cares who makes more," Rooster answered. "You know, more grown ass people stuff."

"Maybe I need to find a rich woman to take care of me too," Colt teased.

"Damn it, Colt, she doesn't take care of me," he growled.

"I thought you didn't care," Colt smirked.

"I don't, but she doesn't take care of me. I take care of shit too," Rooster snapped.

"Sure," he chuckled. "Just one more question. If River is rich, why the hell are we sitting in the dark with no TV?"

* * *

The calf sell came not a moment too soon. They didn't have electricity in the house, and with Beau delaying the sell, they were down to three days of fuel for the generator. While it hadn't been that bad, though she could only work at home for as long as her laptop and cellphone held out, she was more than happy to have the lights back on. It had also cemented the fact that she was ready to move out in her mind. They were going to talk to Mr. Peterson about selling his ranch this afternoon, but she already knew that his asking price was more than they could afford. She did alright working for Dale and a few other people, but Rooster, well, sometimes the ranch did well and he made more than she did. Then other times, like this past year, they barely broke even, and if not for the EPA spill, this year's sell wouldn't have even covered the expenses. While they were doing okay, in fact by Garrison standards they were doing well, they weren't doing well enough to get a loan for a 2500 acre ranch. That's why she needed the job she was interviewing for today. A Hollywood producer had bought the old McConnell ranch and he was looking for someone to keep the ranch accounts for him, since all he really wanted to do was come down every few weeks and play cowboy for a couple of days before heading back to L.A. This job would put them over the top and give them breathing room when the ranch wasn't doing so well.

She felt overdressed in a business suit and heels while sitting at Charlie's Steakhouse, but it was the only restaurant in town that didn't have a drive-through. She was fidgeting in her seat, trying not to let her nerves get the better of her. She was about to bolt when she noticed a tall, muscular man in a cowboy hat walking towards her with a grin on his face.

"Of course you're R. Bennett. I should have known that you would be a Bennett by now," he said as a greeting. "They had you listed as a mister, though. It threw me off for a minute."

"I'm sorry? Do I know you?" she asked, looking around.

"Ouch," he laughed. "You're killing me. You really don't remember me? I bet Beer Pong would have." He reached up and removed his hat, revealing sandy blonde hair and green eyes.

"Byron," she laughed. "Byron Williams? I haven't seen you in forever." She stood up and hugged him. "Where have you been?"

He shrugged. "Well, I went to Denver State and never really came back."

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I work for Neumann's Hill," he explained. "They sent me out to interview you before taking you to the old McConnell Ranch to interview with Mr. Johnston. Apparently, he thinks anyone who wants to interview with him just wants to meet him and he wants to keep 'looky-loos' off his property."

"He does know that everyone in this town over fourteen knows how to sneak on to the McConnell ranch, right? He bought make out hill, I mean, at least half the town was conceived in his back field," River laughed. "Looky-loos are the least of his problems."

"Well, you know, he likes to believe that he's more famous than the make-out hill," Byron laughed, sitting down next to her. "I can't believe you are still in Garrison. I thought you were going to be a World Champion barrel racer and be long gone by now."

"I still race," she shrugged. "I'm racing next weekend in Telluride. Do you still rope?"

He looked down and shook his head with a small smile. "Not often. I hire the people who do the roping now."

"Well, you know, you did lose your partner when Beer Pong became a policeman," River said, charitably.

"Yeah," he agreed before looking up and smiling. "Listen, River, I have no idea what I am doing here. I'm not actually interviewing you. I'm supposed to be making sure you aren't some crazed fan dying to meet Jason Johnston. If I had known it was you, we could have skipped this part, but since we're here, why don't have a good steak on Neumann's hill and catch up."

"Okay," she agreed with a smile.

He called over the waiter and they ordered.

"So how long have you been a Bennett?" he asked.

"Um.., fifteen years," she answered.

"Wow. You must have gotten married right after graduation," Byron said.

"Pretty close," she replied.

"Is that why you didn't go to CSU?"

"In a roundabout way," she said. "What about you? Are you married?"

"Not anymore," he said, looking away.

"I'm sorry," she replied, patting his hand.

"Don't be," he smiled taking a drink of his coffee. "We're still friends and we're parents to an awesome little boy so I can't regret anything."

"Oh? How old is he?"

"He's five," Byron replied. "What about you? You and Rooster must have a houseful by now."

She shook her head. "We don't have any children yet."

"Really?" He was surprised by that.

"Yeah, even though half the town would still swear that we got married because I was pregnant," she laughed. "Even though we've been married for years now. For a solid year, every woman in town looked at my stomach before looking at me."

"Well, I think you were the only girl who graduated from our class who wasn't pregnant or already had a kid," he replied.

"I was not," she laughed again.

"Almost," he conceded, then he smiled. "God, River, you look great. That smile..., that smile was always my undoing."

"Yeah, right," she scoffed as she blushed and looked away.

"You have no idea," he chuckled before falling into the 'do you remember' conversations of old friends before taking her to the McConnell ranch to meet the owner.

River had to rush to meet Rooster at the Peterson ranch.

"Hey, Babe," he said, kissing her. "How did it go?"

"I got the job," she said. "Or a trial of the job anyway."

"Awesome," he said.

"You'll never guess who they sent out to interview me," she said.

"Who's that?"

"Byron Williams," she replied. "Apparently he works for Neumann's Hill now."

He groaned, "Fake ass cowboy."

River laughed. "Quit calling him that. You've been saying that since high school."

"It's been true since then," he countered. "Come on, let's go buy a ranch."

* * *

Please R and R.


End file.
